Romeus e Julietas
by Suyama Luanny
Summary: Imagina ter uma peça em Konoha e as pessoas mais esquisitas participarem do mesnmo?xdEntaum é isso que eu comento para vocês.SasuxSaku,SaixAile,HinaxNaru,TemaxShika,GaaxIno.


_**Romeus e Julietas**_

**Disclaimer: Oi!!! Olha gente essa é minha 1° fic que eu tenho coragem de postar... preciso da opinião de vocês Leitores(as) para que possa melhorar(se a fic tiver muito chata),ou para receber elogios(tenho certeza de que isso não receberei).**

**Quem me deu a idéia de fazer uma fic foi minha amiga Sabaku no Ino,a dona da Fic novos mundos ,e da one-shot Love again,todas são muito boas .**

**É acho que chega de falar, bjs e... **

**Obs.: Nem adianta porque o lindo do Sai é só meu!!!**

**Boa leitura!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era um dia frio em Konoha e quase todos estavam em suas casas, menos a prima de Kiba, a jovem e bonita Aile e sua amiga Hinata. As duas estavam dando um pequeno passei em Konoha aproveitando que as ruas não estavam agitadas. Quando de repente Aile pára de andar para ler um cartaz que está pregado em um poste.

Aile - Olhe Hinata, está escolhendo gente para uma peça de teatro que acorrerá aqui em Konoha.- falou uma garota que pelo o que parecia tinha longos cabelos negros que caíam lisos até a cintura, tem uma pele um pouco morena e possui duas marcas (triângulos de cabeça para baixo para ser mais exata) vermelhas estranhas na face iguais as do Kiba juntamente com seus olhos cor-de-mel vívidos.

Hinata-Q-Que bom né Aile-chan? Konoha nunca teve algo parecido com isto-Dizia a dona dos orbes perolados.

Aile - Que tal se nos duas nos escrevesemos-dizia a morena dando um singelo sorriso.

Hinata - O-o que ?!Eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas-dizia Hinata meio corada

Aile - Ah! Vamos tentar, eu também nunca fiz uma loucura dessas-Dizia Aile.

Hinata - Tá bom Aile vamus-dizia Hinata dando um sorriso.

Aile – Então deixa eu anotar o endereço - pegando o celular para anotar o endereço - Vamos lá Hinata ?!!

Hinata - Sim!!!

Chegando ao lugar em que Aile havia anotado,a meninas encontram Sai e Naruto juntamente com Sakura,Sasuke,Temari,Ino,Shikamaru e Gaara.

Aile - Olá pessoal!!

Hinata - Olá para todos

Temari, Ino, Sakura - Olá.

Sasuke - Vocês duas também vieram?!

Aile - Não "tamo" aqui de enfeite¬¬-dizia a menina sarcasticamente _**(S/L: essa palavra existe? Õ.o)**_

Sai - Oi Hinata, oi esquntadinha-dizia o menino com um sorriso maldoso.

Naruto - Aile-nee-chan-corria o louro em direção a Aile, e em sequia a abraçava.

Aile - Olá Sai, Olá Naruto¬.¬

Depois de muito tempo umas pessoas chegam com um montão de coisas. No salão em que os Shinobis e as Kunoichis estavam entra um homem vestido de preto, com longos cabelos azuis (longos que eu digo, iguais a do Neji).e olha a todos misteriosamente.Todos ficam meios assustados ,mas der repente ele grita:

??? - Olá sou Tenji o diretor e figurinista da peça vejo que temos belas meninas e belos meninos aqui-falava o homem como se fosse o maioral

Todos – Olá O.O

Tenji - Bom! Vamos ao que interessa, o nome da minha peça é **Romeus e Julietas** e...-o homem era interrompido por uma jovem dos orbes perolados.

Hinata - Com licença, o senhor está errado. Não seria Romeu e Julieta ,ao invés de **Romeus e Julietas**?

Tenji – Não estou muito certo...O nome da minha peça de teatro é **Romeus e Julietas**,porque serão 5 Romeus e 5 Julietas.

Todos – Ahhhhhh!!!!!

Aile – Mas pelo que eu me lembro,tanto Romeu como Julieta tinham pais. u.u

Tenji – Sim eles serão: Kakashi e Ânco ,Tsunade e Jiraya.u.u

Sakura – Tá mas quem serão o resto...

Tenji – Como assim o resto?!! Na minha peça não existe resto ...existem os amigos...e os inimigos u.u

Corel – Tenji já falou com eles ?!-gritava uma mulher saindo de uma outra sala ,ela era muito parecida com Kurenai,às pequenas diferenças eram os olhos e a idade.A tal mulher parecia ter uns 32 anos,mesmo assim era bonita.

Tenji – To falando querida...Esta é Corel minha Esposa.-apontava o homem para Corel.

Hinata – Kurenai-sussurava Hinata.

Corel – Você deve ser Hinata ,minha irmã me falou de você - Dizia a mulher com um sorriso muito simpático para Hinata-Sou irmã mais velha de Kurenai ,pelo que visto vocês já a conhecem.

Aile – Claro! Quem não conhece a Tia Kurenai?!_**(S/L: Tia ?!Dedes quando Kurenai virou Tia?!!!)**_

Corel – Um marido está demorando a falar para vocês sobre a peça... então vou adiantar vocês .Essa é uma nova versão de Romeu e Julieta ,onde serão 5 irmãs :Afrodite a mais velha,Fallon a segunda mais velha , Lilithy a do meio,Genevive a segunda mais nova_**(S/L:Tá eu confesso os nomes Fallon e Genevive eu tirei de um filme da Barbie...mas foi porque eu não tinha outro para colocar u.u)**_e Aina a mais nova de todas e a mais sapeca.

Neste momento Todos olharam para Aile como se já estivessem decididos que o papel seria da Aile.

Temari – Sei a pessoa perfeita para esse papel - Olhando Aile

Aile – É! Eu também já sei quem pode fazer a Afrodite-Aile olhava Temari

Corel – Posso falar?! Os meninos são:Hiro o mais velho,Mikiko o segundo mais velho ,Aquiles o do meio,Apolo o segundo mais novo e Folx o mais novo.É bem! Vou falar com que papel cada um vai ficar a começar pelos mais velhos ok?

Aile – Só uma coisa que não ficou clara os nomes dos pais de todos?

Tenji – Bem da Tsunade será Annya e Jiraya Irou Midecof. Kakashi Miakeno e Ânco Lady Kosqueli.

Corel – Temari será Afrodite!

Temari – Ok!-dizia a loira

Corel – Fallon será Sakura! Ino fará Lilithy!

Sakura e Ino – Eba -diziam as duas se abraçando

Corel – Hinata será Genevive e Aile será Aina! Devo avisar a vocês cinco que: Genevive é mais amiga de Aile do que das outras irmãs. Estará sempre nas confusões de sua irmã Aina, e sempre á protegendo.

Corel – Shikamaru será Hiro, Sasuke será Mikiko, Gaara será Aquiles, Naruto fará Apolo e Sai fará Folx. Acho que não preciso dizer os pares ou preciso?

Tenji – Deixa que eu falo!! Temari e Shikamaru, Sasuke e Sakura. Ino e Gaara,Hinata e Naruto e ...

Todos menos Aile e Sai – Aile e sai!!!!

Aile – Hunpf! Nunca jamais eu vou fazer par com esse pintorzinho¬¬-dizia a dona dos orbes cor-de-mel.

Sai – Eu não vou falar nada!!!

Corel – Então tá amanhã nos vemos aqui ás 07h30min da manhã, Beijos para todos já podem ir!!!-Dizia Corel com a maior animação

Ninguém ainda havia percebido, mas num canto da sala Hinata estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, pois como assim ela ia fazer par com o Naruto, nunca na vida ela tinha imaginado isso a menina dos orbes perolados estava em choque. Pensou em desistir mas não queria magoar Aile,então ela determinou a ela mesma que ia até o final,mesmo que ela tivesse que contar a verdade ao imbecil do Naruto.

Aile – Vamos Hinata!! – Gritava Aile

Hinata – S-s-sim Aile - nee-chan-Dizia a Dona dos orbes perolados.

Sakura – Hei! Meninas me esperem!!!-gritava Sakura.

Aile e Hinata param de andar e olham para trás, ficam um tempinho paradas esperando a menina dos cabelos róseos.

Sakura – Meninas, como vão as duas? Lá não tinha como eu falar com vocês... mas e ai quais são as novidades?-perguntou Sakura as duas meninas que estavam com um sorriso no rosto.

Aile – Estou bem e você?Novidade nenhuma - Dizia a morena andando de costa.

Hinata - Eu estou bem também, não tenho nenhuma novidade. - Dizia a dona dos orbes perolados, Hinata via que um pouco a frente tinha alguém e Aile ia acabar esbarrando nesse alguém - Aile cuidado!!!- Era tarde de mais Aile tinha acabado de esbarrar na pessoa.

Sakura – Viu Aile não olha por onde anda deu nisso - Dizia Sakura rindo um pouco.

Aile – Desculpa! x.x -Dizia a morena meio atordoada

Sai – Ahhh!!! Sabia que era você, tinha que ser a esquentadinha que agora alem de ser esquentadinha é atrapalhada x.x- dizia Sai também atordoado

Aile – Olha como fala de mim seu pintorzinho!!!-Berrava Aile-tentando se levantar.

Sai – Hei! Eu não sou nenhum pintorzinho, eu sou um pintor de alta qualidade u.u -Levantava Sai e indo em direção a Aile ,estendendo a mão para ela .

Aile – Sei! Vou fingir que acredito u.u –Aile segurava a mão de Sai para se levantar.

Sai – Você não viu nenhum dos meus quadros para falar desse jeito - Sai puxava Aile para bem perto dele como se fosse beija - lá.

Aile – É... Mas tenho certeza de que é uma porcaria - Dizia a menina meio ofegante empurrando Sai.

Sakura – Aile vamos!!Depois você e o Sai brigam u.u- dizia Sakura._**(S/L: Sakura! estraga passer¬¬)**_

Hinata – Concordo com a Sakura já é tarde Aile e precisamos ir... Se não minha mãe da Sakura vai brigar com nós três – sussurrava Hinata.

Aile – Vamos!!u.u –Aile segurava a mão de Hinata e Sakura e as puxava.

Sakura – Porque vocês duas não dormem lá em casa??-perguntava Sakura.

Hinata e Aile – Sim!!-respondiam as duas.

** Na casa de Sakura **

Mãe de Sakura – Meninas vocês demoraram... Vão tomar banho as três já ,já vou servir a janta-dizia a mãe de Sakura gentilmente

Aile, Hinata e Sakura – Ok!!

Aile- o banheiro é meu primeiro – segurando suas coisas e correndo pro banheiro.

Sakura – Não se eu chegar primeiro – Correndo atrás de Aile, e tentando segurar suas coisa.

Hinata - Calmas meninas... - mas lá trás um pouquinho vinha.

Aile chegava ao banheiro tirando a roupa, abrindo o chuveiro e se jogando dentro do Box. Depois de algum tempo Aile sai com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e vestindo uma camisola preta.

Aile – Hinata cadê a Sakura??? o.o -perguntava a morena um pouco assustada.

Hinata – Está no outro banheiro - dizia a menina indo em direção ao banheiro em que Aile acabava de sair .

Hinata entrava no banheiro, tirava a roupa, abria a torneira, e entrava no Box para tomar banho. Depois de algum tempinho Hinata saia do banheiro vestindo uma camisola azul-céu e com seu cabelo solto. Ao chegar ao quarto estava Aile brincando de Guerra de almofada com Sakura, que estava vestindo uma camisola Rosa. A dona dos longos cabelos azuis ouvia a mãe de Sakura as chamando para jantar.

Hinata – Meninas a Tia tá chamando agente para jantar - dizia Hinata sorrindo.

Aile, Sakura desciam as escadas correndo e puxando Hinata. Depois das três terem jantado elas voltaram ao quarto onde Sakura ligou o PC e foi direto ao MSN.

Sakura – Humm... O Sai, o Naruto, o Sasuke e o Gaara estão on - dizia a menina abrindo uma conversa com Sai no MSN.

No msn

**Sakura cerejinha, ****Diz:**

**Oi!!!**

**Sai.** **Diz:**

**Oi¬¬**

**Sakura cerejinha****. Diz:**

**Que tu tá fazendo de bom??????.**

**Sai**. **Diz:**

**Nada ¬¬**

**Sakura cerejinha. ****Diz:**

**Grosso ¬¬"**

**Uchiha Sasuke foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Uchiha Sasuke. ****Diz:**

**Oi Sakura**

**Sakura cerejinha ****Diz:**

**O que você tá fazendo de bom Sasuke???**

Uchiha Sasuke. **Diz:**

**Nada**

**Sakura cerejinha. Diz:**

**Hummm**

**Sai. ****Diz:**

**To saindo do MSN ta, bye.**

**Sakura cerejinha. ****Diz:**

**Também, chau**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**** Diz:**

**Chau para vocês...**

Na casa de Sakura

Aile – Meninas vou dormir, estou morrendo de sono - dizia a morena deitando em "sua cama".

Hinata – Ok, eu também vou-deitava Hinata na "sua cama".

Sakura – Ahhh, fazer o que vou ter que ir também-deitava finalmente em sua cama e desligava o abajur.

Aile - Meninas vocês viram o jeito que o Sai me puxou hoje???-perguntava à morena meio preocupada.

Sakura – Hummm... Aile tá gamadinha no Sai,que lindo - brincava a dona dos cabelos róseos.

Hinata – O que é que tem, vou um jeito dele demonstrar que não está gostando desse apelido que Aile inventou para ele - Dizia a sabia Hinata.

Aile – Tá, mas vamos dormir que já tá tarde de mais... -dizia Aile se virando para o lado direito para dormir.

Depois de algum tempo Aile se levanta, e percebe que seu celular está apitando, pois tinha uma mensagem de Temari que dizia:_**"Festa na casa da Ino. Beijos Temari"**_. Depois de ler a mensagem Aile Acorda Hinata e Sakura:

Aile – Meninas!!Meninas, festa na casa da Ino vamos-dizia a menina toda eufórica.

Sakura – Agora Aile?!? - dizia a dona dos orbes verdes-esmeraldas

Hinata – Vamos Sakura ??? - dizia Hinata se espreguiçando.

Aile – Vamossssssssssss!!!!!!! – dizia Aile ligando a luz do quarto e abrindo sua mochila para pegar uma roupa para ela e para Hinata. – Hinata, você não vai com aquelas sua roupas não você vai com uma das minhas ok?!!

Hinata - Eu não tenho escolha!!

Sakura - Sua maluca – tacava a almofada em Aile

Aile – Maluca não, alegre!!-Falava Aile entrando no banheiro para se arrumar... Depois de algum tempo ela saia de lá vestida numa calça jeans, uma blusa preta cheia de brilhinhos pratas, uma jaqueta jeans, com seus cabelos negros solto e uma sandália preta de salto fino. - To pronta!!!

Sakura - Agora é minha vez – falava Sakura entrando no banheiro... Logo saia ela com um vestido e bolero e sandália rosa e com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Aile – Linda!!Agora agente vai arrumar a Hinata!!-Aile e Sakura puxavam Hinata para dentro do banheiro, a jogavam lá e junto a ela a roupa que ela ia vestir... depois d alguns minutos Hinata sai do banheiro vestida em um short branco com detalhes azuis,com um casaco azul-claro, o cabelo solto e uma sandália de salto fino branco.

Hinata – Aile eu não to me sentindo bem nessa roupa - Dizia a moça.

Aile – Para de palhaçada e vamos – puxando Sakura e Hinata.

Depois das três meninas andarem um pouco, chegando perto da casa de Ino e via Temari e Ino na porta conversando, elas acharam muito estranhas, mas continuaram a andar. Quando chegaram Ino disse que a festa não ia ser na casa dela e sim numa nova boate que acabava de abrir em Konoha,e lá foram as cincos para tal boate.

Chegando lá viam Shikamaru e Sasuke entrando, gritavam os meninos para eles espera-lás.

Shikamaru – Chegaram às problemáticas!!-dizia o menino

Aile – O único problemático aqui é você e vamos entrar logo porque eu não vim aqui para ficar parada e logo na porta da boate-dizia Aile entrando na Boate.

O lugar estava muito cheio por este motivo estavam todos muitos apertados. Enquanto Sasuke e Shikamaru procuravam uma mesa par eles, as meninas iam pegar algo para elas beberem. Sasuke vê Naruto que mostra onde ele ,Sai e gaara estavam,Sasuke ia chamar as meninas.Chegando no bar Sasuke via Shino dando em cima de Sakura e ficava com ciúmes,mas escondia chamava as meninas e as levava ao lugar onde estava os outros .

Sasuke – É aqui –mostrando à mesa as meninas.

Aile – Olá Sai, Naruto e Gaara.

Gaara – Olá Aile, como vai??-dizia o menino meio serio.

Aile – Bem e você??

Gaara – Ótimo

Aile – Meninas vamos dançar??-perguntava a dona dos cabelos negros.

Temari – Aile sossega agente acabo de chegar e você já quer dançar u.u-dizia a loira muito seria .

Aile – Eu vou se você não quer fique ai com esse bando de chatos!!!

Sai – Eu vou!!

Aile - Eu não chamei você eu chamei as meninas!!

Sai – Não preciso que ninguém me chame!! Vamos Ino??

Ino – Vamos Sai!!-dizia a menina sorrindo.

Hinata – Eu não vou agora não ok Aile – chan?

Aile – Ok ¬¬" Vamos Sakura?

Sakura – Não u.u

Sai – Vai dançar com quem Aile??

Gaara – Comigo!! Poe quer Sai tá com ciúme??

Todos (Hinata, Sakura, etc..) que estavam sentados na mesa deram uma risada.

Aile – Vamos Gaara?

Sai Ino, Aile, Gaara iam dançar ,quando os quatros chegaram à pista ,estava tocando **Avril Lavigne ft Lil Mama - girlfriend remix **_**(S/L: Claro que não tocou só essa, é que eu não to com cabeça para pensar nas outras)**_Os quatros dançaram tudo o que podiam,quando voltaram Hinata estava conversando com Naruto ,Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam quietos enquanto Sakura e Temari conversavam.

Aile – Vamos embora meninas???

Hinata – Sim

Sakura – Vamos, Tchau para todos.

Sai – Eu vou levar vocês em casa meninas-falava o "pintorzinho" da Aile

Aile – Depois eu vou!!¬¬

Sakura - Ok!! Janela vai ficar aberta tá você entra por lá para minha mãe não descobrir ok?

Aile – Tá!!-sentava a menina ao lado de Sasuke.

Sakura Sai e Hinata iam embora da Boate, Sai e Sakura iam à frente conversando enquanto Hinata ia atrás pensativa.

Sakura – Sai posso te fazer uma pergunta??

Sai – Pode!!

Sakura – Você ama aa Aile não?

Sai – Por que está me perguntando isso??? Õ.o

Sakura – Me responde se não vou aceitar isso como um SIM

Sai – Tá maluca Sakura, eu gosto dela só como amiga tá u.u .

Sakura – É do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Sasuke… Fala a verdade menino.

Sai – To falando serio, mas por que eu gostaria da Aile??Logo eu a quem ela tanto… - neste momento Sai é interrompido por Sakura.

Sakura – Ama… essa é a palvra-falava a menina com um jeito serio.

Sai – Para de palhaçada e a palavra que eu ia falar não é essa é "Que ela tanto odeia" ok "o-d-e-i-a"

Os três chegaram em casa ,enquanto Sakura e Hinata pulavam a janela Sai ficava pensando no que Sakura falou.

Sakura – Boa noite Sai.

Sai – Boa noite Sakura e Hinata

Na boate Aile e Sasuke estavam conversando sobre….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Suyama Luanny:**

**Oi novamente!!! **

**Vou deixar uma enquête para vocês:**

**Sobre quem Sasuke e Aile falavam????**

**Sai**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**N.d.o (deixem sobre que você acha que é)**

**Na fic Novos Mundos vocês vão ver a Aile novamente, Lá vai ter, mas coisas sobre ela, porque eu ajudo com algumas idéias a autora, e eu ajudei a criar a Aile, ela é basicamente igualzinha a minha off.**

**Estarei esperando rewiens ,com sugestões de como poderia ficar a fic ,e idéias novas para os casais que vocês já deve ter percebidos que são ShikaxTema,SasuxSaku,NaruxHina,GaaxIno e SaixAile.**

**Ahh!! Também esperarei rewiens para saber a opinião de todos...**

**Respondam minha enquête ok?!**

**Beijos **

**Suyama Luanny.**


End file.
